


Lima Syndrome

by Im_Not_A_Robot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Empathy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Lima Syndrome, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Short & Sweet, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/Im_Not_A_Robot
Summary: Metal Sonic has once again captured Amy Rose to lure in Sonic... but when her life suddenly ends up in danger, he makes the strange decision to save her.





	Lima Syndrome

It was just part of the plan. It was usually effective, a repeat act of the damsel in distress to lure in the hero. Metal Sonic stood guard over his hostage, a particular pink hedgehog who has grown ever familiar with him considering their frequent hostile altercations. Amy Rose struggled fruitlessly against her bindings, tied helplessly. This was an old but efficient method, one that Metal Sonic was familiar with as per his master's orders: Capture her, keep her contained, and await further instructions.

He never questioned, he just did what he was told with the utmost loyalty. The cell was cold, four walls of heartless stone, his hostage aptly sat against the wall, ropes tying her hands behind her back and around her ankles. She hasn't said a word since her containment here, perhaps too overtaken with fear. She's been through this a few times before, it's done nothing to adjust her to the circumstances.

Metal stood on guard, his back to her as he kept watch on the exit door, arms crossed and waiting for the inevitable of his rival to come busting through the door any second now. His claws would twitch occasionally, antsy and impatient for the fight, the battle to prove superiority. He was addicted to the electrical overload of adrenaline.

His captive audibly struggled against her bindings several times, he held no worries though of her breaking free; she has never been able to. He easily overpowers her and she could never escape on her own. He turned to look over his shoulder at her, fiery eyes glowering upon watery emeralds, her terrified face was something he's found himself enjoying less and less with each capture... his eyes shifting slightly before he broke away to look back to the door.

Maybe he's just getting used to it and it doesn't interest him anymore... but he can't help but feel like sometimes he would like to see her in a more defiant state... not so helpless and vulnerable looking all the time. He's so accustomed to the determination and unwavering confidence of his blue spiny rival that it's strange to him when someone actually shows fear towards him. In one way it's empowering, and in another it's... depressing.

These ponderings of his were interrupted however by a low rumble throughout the building. The robot tilted his head slightly at this, his hostage stilling in silence as the sound reverberates throughout the facility. Sonic... The doctor never DID say where he was keeping his rose-coloured friend, he could be tearing the place apart in search of her... or perhaps he's completely unaware and is just destroying the base since it is of course Eggman's. Metal was not relayed any information beyond 'capture and contain'.

Flaking concrete dusted off from the ceiling above, spilling to the floor from the rumbling base that seemed to quake slightly more with each bout. Metal and Amy looked up to the ceiling as the light fixtures visibly rattled. Just what was going on?

The robot quickly caught himself as he almost lost balance when a massive shock-wave cracked the floor beneath him, a full-scale earthquake roaring forth for several seconds before silencing. Metal Sonic paused his gaze at the floor, the split concrete snaking cracks from one wall to the other. He turned to ensure his hostage was still there, the pink hedgehog was trembling in fear.

He recomposed himself... but had no time to relax before another shock-wave burst forth. The base was being destroyed and was falling apart. Whatever Sonic or Robotnik was doing, this place was going down as one of the structural supports broke away from the floor and ceiling, almost crushing the mech if not for his fast reflexes as he leapt out of the way.

One of the light bulbs above exploded, the tremors not ceasing this time around as blaring alarms set off outside the cell throughout the base. That was that then, Metal couldn't remain here and just let the building collapse on him, he'd be destroyed. It was time to abort the mission and escape as per his programmings emergency protocol of self-preservation.

He powered his jet and made for the exit door, but he wasn't quick enough before part of the ceiling collapsed, large chunks of concrete and metal plating piled in front of the door, just barely missing Metal Sonic as he managed to stop in time before it all fell on him. He stepped back and looked through the gap in the ceiling above.

A cry of fear from behind him startles him to attention as he turns to see the pink hedgehog had almost been crushed by one of the steel beams breaking off from the ceiling, loudly clanging to the floor above the roaring noise of the collapsing base. He caught himself pausing upon her horror-filled face.

Tears streaming freely from her features as she sobbed in terror for her life, it was a tormentful sight. She looked to the robot with panic, her expression pleading and begging. Metal's eyes widened at this, something in him seeming to spark to life, something deep within his software that screamed through the wires. He suddenly realized that he couldn't just leave her here to die, some strange feeling was telling him to save her, to prioritize her life above his own... it was overwhelming.

His gaze sharpened with a more calculated and determined visage, his jet blazoning as he flew with a force towards her, slicing the ropes with one fell swipe of his claws before picking her up bridal-style and turning his eyes to the hole in the ceiling where it had fallen away.

He ascended through the flooring and busted through each sequential level with each floor and ceiling shattering away in his path to escape through the rise of the base. He burst forth through the last ceiling and rose to the night sky far above the wreckage below, holding his captive close to him protectively.

When he reached a sufficient height, he slowed and paused to hover and look down at the crumbling base, the star-filled night sky at his back. Down below from where he hovered there was a visible fire burning away in one portion of the base, another part of it was completely missing, and the one they just escaped from was now collapsing into a heap. Amy held tightly against him as she looked down in saddened despair and shock.

Metal Sonic pivoted and turned away from the base, carefully soaring through the air with the pink hedgehog in tow, looking to distance himself from the rising billows of smoke and rubble dust.

A fair distance away within the woods he slowly descended to a field clearing, fire flies gently drifting away from the robots landing, illuminating the field in a wave of warm luminescence. He carefully placed the hedgehog down onto her feet where she quickly took a few steps back away from him, her eyes staring into his own as Metal stood his ground to ascertain his superiority over the situation. He could've easily left her to die in that mess... but he chose not to.

Perhaps that is what brought a small understanding smile to Amy's face after a bout of calm silence, lightning bugs dancing amongst the field around them. Metal continued to hold his gaze to hers for a moment longer before he turned to leave, but not before he was halted when a hand grabbed him by the arm, the robot turning his head to look into the warm eyes of his once-hostage.

"... Thank you... I knew you weren't all bad..." she spoke softly in barely but a whisper, a childlike innocence.

Metal was silent as his eyes darted ever so slightly upon her features. Yes... he liked this much better than a trembling and terrified victim.

She released his arm, and he remained for only a moment longer in silence and acknowledgement as he met her gaze one last time. He straightened his posture, eyes locked onto hers, the glowing LEDs dilating ever so slightly in response to this overwhelming feeling... is this what it's like to do good?

.... It feels..... nice....

...

Regardless... he couldn't stay here. He turned away from her, the pink hedgehog waving a farewell to him before he took flight once more to veer back to the base in search for his master.

Let's just say... the hostage escaped.

  
  


  
  



End file.
